


Fate is Strange

by OctoberCrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At Least I Think There's Some Suspense Somewhere, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, First Meetings, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've Been Meaning to Repost this for Awhile, M/M, Misunderstandings, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Suspense, it's not as weird as you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberCrow/pseuds/OctoberCrow
Summary: France is holding his New Year's Eve party, famous for always being a masquerade. This year he decides to invite all the other countries. Japan arrives early and becomes very well acquainted with the terrifying story of the Phantom of the Opera. Unless it's not just a story...Story is on Hiatus.





	1. It All Began with an Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I posted this a while ago but deleted it during a bout of depression. This has been beta'd by Grammarly (because grammar and spelling are so difficult). I hope you enjoy this madness that I ship because hardly anyone else actively ships crossover ships over canon only ships.
> 
> Either way, I'll try to keep up with this and Grim Delight, no promises. My insecurities rule my life after all.
> 
> Enjoy.

**On December 31st, 2018, Misior France will be hosting his New Year’s Eve Masquerade. The celebration shall be held at the Opera Populaire, beginning at 9:30 p.m. and ending at 12:30 a.m. Respondez, s’il vous plait by December 28th.**

Japan read the words on the page once more, considering whether he should attend or not. Britain had told him to expect this invitation, and France had most likely invited all the countries like America had for his Christmas Party (except. Russia who always seems to be excluded from parties). Two Western holidays celebrated so closely together seemed exhausting. However, he did owe France a visit as he hasn’t been to his home in a long time. After considering things for a moment longer, Japan pulled out his phone to call France. 

“Bonjour?” France answered cheerfully.

“Konichiwa Mr. France, I’m carring about your new year’s party” Japan responded, continuing with his question (bluntly) “If I come on the 28th wirr I be abre to stay with you?”

He heard a sullen sigh on the other end of the line “I”m very sorry Japan, but all zree of my guest rooms will be occupied. Owever, I can ave ze opera ouse provide a room for you. As long as you’re okay wiz staying in ze old dormitories.”

“Hai, that sounds perfect. Arigato Mr. France, I rook forward to seeing you.” He hung up sighing in relief, now he didn’t have to pay for a hotel. Especially since all the hotels in France’s country are so expensive (not that his country was any better). He set his phone down and looked over at his cat, petting him while he thought, 

“I suppose I have to find a costume to wear, and get a prane ticket. I hope that Mr. France invited China… even though we are friends sociarizing with Western nations can get exhausting after awhire.” Japan often spoke his thoughts to his cat, even though he couldn’t understand him, only meowing in response. Despite beings content living alone, his large house was very quiet. Breaking his thoughts, Japan stood up and went to start packing. It was the 26th, so he had two days to get ready, but having things ready early seemed like a good idea.

He had to figure out what costume to wear, not knowing if France would want him to dress in a costume from his country or not. He got out an old Kabuki mask, as well as a Tengu mask. The Tengu looked quite terrifying, the red color representing anger while the carved in eyebrows were furrowed, the mouth had fangs sticking up from the bottom set of teeth and extending to the cheek. It was quite elaborate and seemed a bit much. On the other hand, the white Kabuki mask had a few black and red designs painted on it. Black eyebrows softly arching, red lines lined where the nose of the mask would be, while black spots placed the shadows. The lines went along under the wide eyes of the mask, the mouth a straight line with red along the outside of the hole. Looking at the two of them he decided the Kabuki mask was the better choice. Putting that in his suitcase, he went to find a kimono to wear with it, he had several that he could wear, thinking for a moment he pulled out a dark purple haori. A matching purple kimono with a white lining, a dark gold haori-himo, gold and black patterned hakama, lastly white tabi and zori.

After laying all of that with his suitcase he went to his desk to buy a plane ticket, just to get that out of the way as well. Scrolling through what felt like a ton of websites he finally found what he thought to be the best price for a round-trip ticket to France. Once he’d purchased the ticket, made a reminder of the time of his flight on his phone, he put his laptop away he pulled out his journal. The cover had an image of a cherry tree in full bloom, the petals dancing intricately over the brown background. The spine was riveted, with the sections of the paper that he had added over the centuries, tied together with black string. No one knew that Japan still kept a journal, not even his older brother China. It had recounted all of his history, he still remembered making the journal, even the paper he had made himself. Flipping through the weathered pages, he came to the currently blank page, writing in the date with a pen he had on his desk.

_ 12/26/17 _

_ I’ve been invited to Mr. France’s home for Western New Year’s, I’ve heard from everyone that he usually only celebrates with people from his country. I think America’s flashy party made him feel competitive and want to show everyone an even grander party. I’m not exactly sure why they’re so determined to show who’s grander, but it’s fun in a strange, Western way. It’s odd returning home from the loud parties to the silence I’ve lived in most of my life. Strangely enough, I miss it… a feeling I never thought I’d feel after a party at America’s home. I suppose it’s a good idea, to get out of the house more often. _

_ 日本 _

Japan stood from his desk and went about getting ready for bed, he was exhausted from the flight home from America. The small country laid his large futon mattress across the tatami mat floor, Tama watched from underneath the short desk in the corner. Getting everything laid out, he laid down, barely remembering to turn off the overhead light. His cat approached the bed before curling up into a ball at his side, Tama always seemed more comfortable in the dark. Sighing heavily Japan rolled onto his side settling under the heavy blanket, drifting into a deep sleep.

In his dream he heard music; a piano playing in the distance, enveloping all of his senses. Even though his surroundings were dark he’d never been able to see and feel things so clearly. The cool air brushing his neck and hands, the light at the end of the tunnel, and the music, especially. His focus remained on the haunting melody echoing through the tunnel. Walking down the long dark tunnel toward the light and music, hearing a voice along with the string of notes as he got closer. Yet he couldn’t understand the words, they were in another language… it sounded like French. When he finally came to the end of the tunnel he saw a tall man cloaked darkness sitting at a piano, soft candlelight highlighting his sharp features. When he looked up Japan observed the white mask across the top of his face and how it contrasted with his slightly tan skin so beautifully. Yet the mask could barely compare to his eyes. The soulful green orbs held so much pain but at the same time passion, a fire burned within him... Japan noticed a red glint in the corner of his eye and looked down to see his red string of fate winding across the room to the other man’s pinky.

He awoke with a start, not to the sound of his alarm or even Tama yowling about wanting his breakfast. He was startled awake from the dream, the sight of his red string actually connected to someone else's. The man he had seen… he didn’t know him, yet he seemed so familiar. Sitting up he shut off his alarm then stood to let Tama out of the room, he walked downstairs to feed him. However, caring for his cat was far from his mind, when he looked down at his left-hand pinky he could see his red string of fate. It stretched across the room, out beyond the door and even further. That was something else that no one knew about Japan, he can see people’s red string of fate. The string that connects the person to their soulmate, and that included his own. Taking a deep steadying breath Japan fed his cat before going to sit at his kontastu. He tried to remember the details of the room, but alas the man had his focus more than his surroundings.

Japan had never had such a vivid dream before; as if it was more than just a dream. It felt like a memory, but he knew that had never happened, so perhaps it was a glimpse of the future? Was that even possible? He didn’t know what to think, but sitting around doing nothing wasn’t going to do him any good. Standing up, Japan went upstairs to his bedroom, to clean up. Sliding the door closed behind him, he set about folding up the mattress and blanket, putting them in the closet. Cleaning was always a good distraction for Japan, it gave him something to focus on, but he usually ran out of things to do around midday. He went into his study, deciding to read to pass the time. Running his fingers along the worn spines of books he’s read over and over again, at the other end of the bookshelf were newer books. He’d try to read literature from other countries as well as new literature from his own country, (to keep up with the young people). Pulling out a few books (mostly from France and Britain) he sat at his desk. As he read he became immersed in the words on the page, losing track of time.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan travels to France, and his fellow countries tell him the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a chapter dump, because all of this has been written for a long time, yay!

Bolting upright, Japan was vaguely aware his alarm was blaring beside him, and Tama was yowling by his bedroom door. However, that had not been what had woken him, it was another dream. Scrubbing a hand over his face he stood up, letting his cat out of the bedroom. He had two hours before his flight left, plenty of time to get ready, before heading to the airport. Walking downstairs he fed Tama and called his neighbor to remind her to take care of his cat while he was away. Then he made himself breakfast, and while he ate he tried to remember the dream.

He had been pounding on a door, a locked door that was above a staircase. Jiggling the doorknob trying desperately to open the door to get out, and get away… but from what? The cellar below was dark, except for a few candles, but it was an open space, and there was no one there. Until he’d heard a voice… he could barely remember the words but it sounded gentle with a dangerous edge to it. That’s what had woken him, the voice calling out to him from the shadows. Sighing heavily he stood up and cleared the table and did the dishes before going upstairs to get dressed.

As he put on his military uniform he kept thinking about what had startled him so. Was it what the voice had said? Was it the fact the voice sounded so alluring to him? The voice had said “I’ll see you soon Kiku” … that must’ve been what scared him so much, they knew his human name. It wasn’t exactly a secret but definitely not something he’d tell a stranger though. Shaking his head rapidly he grabbed his small suitcase and left for the airport. The traffic was as he expected (stop and go), and he was relieved when he arrived in the very busy airport. Luckily he didn’t have to check baggage, just went to the security screening. The line was long and it seemed like he’d never get through it, but he persevered until he finally got to the waiting area for his flight. Then it was only a matter of minutes before the flight was boarding, everything timed out perfectly as he planned. Once the plane had taken off Japan wrote a journal entry to occupy some of his time on the 12 hour flight. 

_ 12/28/17 _

_ I’m very tired from having to get up so early this morning to catch my flight. Yet I didn’t wake up from my alarm, it was my dream startling me awake. This is the second time I’ve had a dream like that. I worry it’s a premonition or an omen. It concerns me because… I don’t know if it’s good or bad, the first dream seemed so pleasant. Yet the second dream seemed different, like a nightmare that you want to know how it ends but you also want to wake up. I wish that I could  describe it better, but at the same time I feel like it doesn’t need an extensive explanation. I have a feeling that I’ll find answers in France. I’m keeping a close eye on my string but it seems no one on the plane is connected to my string. I know for sure that he’s not here, as mine is stretched far outside of the plane, and I have to wonder if my dream was a vision. Perhaps the man I saw and heard is really on the other end of my string. Perhaps I’m insane and there’s nothing more to this, I suppose I’ll find out.  _

_ 日本 _

Closing his journal Japan looked out the window, and watching the clouds catching light from the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight, and if the window wasn’t so small or reflective he’d take a picture. Although taking a picture might ruin the simple beauty of the moment. Sinking back into his seat Japan decided to get out a book and read., that would keep him busy long enough. Pulling out one of the books he had in his backpack he turned to the first page and began to read. Losing any conscious thought about time as he read 

After finishing the third book he brought with him, the pilot announced that they were about to land in France. As instructed everyone put up lap trays and some had to adjust their seat. Japan put his books and journal back into his backpack, feeling butterflies in his stomach as the descent began. It didn’t take long for the plane to be low enough that outside the window the airport was within view. Japan watched out the window through the entire landing. Once they were allowed to leave the plane, Japan waited until everyone else was gone before he got off. Checking his phone it said it was 12:19 pm, the jetlag hadn’t hit him quite yet. It felt as if the flight had been a lot shorter than it was. 

Walking out to the front entrance, he saw France standing and waiting… for him? It was quite a surprise he didn’t expect France to pick him up from the airport. Not to say he wasn’t grateful that he wouldn’t have to deal with calling a cab.

“Bonjour Japan” France smiled walking over to him.

Japan bowed “Konichiwa Mr.France.”

Other people watched and some seemed amused at the interaction between these two. A particularly loud laugh caught his attention though, it sounded like America’s laugh. Standing up straight he looked over to see the loud American approaching them.

“Hey France, dude you wouldn’t believe the wait on baggage from America, it took forever to find my stuff!” He said loudly.

“Zat’s what took you so long, although I’m glad you were delayed, now we can give Japan a ride as well. Where is Mazhew?”

Canada looked out from behind America smiling brightly, pleased that he wasn’t forgotten. He ran into the open arms of France and they hugged for a moment, it was a sweet display of affection. Japan looked to Mr. America, and greeted him politely, which he learned a new American greeting, called a fist-bump. The four of them chatted for a bit, and then they saw England coming out of the airport.

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for you” France teased.

“You’re always late, so you have no excuses frog” England shot back bitterly. They always bickered, it was quite entertaining to watch, especially to Japan who saw their red strings connected. It was always so funny to him how people that were meant to be together seemed so hellbent on fighting. Their fighting didn’t get too out of hand this time, thanks to Japan being there. He was friends with all four of them so he made a good unbiased mediator. Willing to stand between them and push them apart when they were about to get physically violent.

“You shourdn’t fight during a time meant to be peacefur” he said calmly looking between them “We shourd enjoy each other's company and be civir, so ret’s go before we start a petty fight.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Canada said opening the door of the car.

The four of them got in the car, and they were quiet on the way to The Opera Populaire, at least Japan, America and Canada were. France and Britain talked the whole way. Watching out the window helped keep Japan awake, he wanted to see things as they drove. When they pulled up to the Opera Populaire it was huge and absolutely beautiful. France had just barely turned off the car and Japan was out taking pictures of the building. He had seen images on the internet but that could barely compare to the real thing, and even his photos were unable to capture it’s beauty properly. 

He heard France laugh “I’m sure you’ll love ze inside even more.”

“Hai, ret’s go,” Japan said eagerly.

“I’d be careful about rushing inside” France warned 

“No, please don’t tell me you’re going to bother everyone with that preposterous story” Britain groaned.

“It’s not preposterous, it really appened,” France said sternly “besides I have to make sure he’s careful.”

Japan cocked his head “Nani? Why wourd I have to be carefur?”

“Ze Phantom of ze Opera,” France said, “he lives below ze opera house, we zought he ad left a long time ago, but I suspect zat he returned.”

“Terr me more” Japan persisted.

“Ze only zing I can tell you is that if you go into the cellar, keep your hands at the level of your eyes” he started walking. The other four countries followed him, Britain grumbling about how ridiculous the idea of the phantom was.

“Do you not berieve in ghosts Mr. Britain?” Japan asked as they walked through the doors.  
“I do, but this is different… the phantom wasn’t a ghost. If he’s back he may be dead, there’s no way that he’d be alive. He’d be over 100 years old, and that’s impossible for humans” Britain explained holding the door open for Canada and America.

Once he stepped inside he was absolutely amazed, he started taking pictures as fast as his fingers would allow him to. France chuckled watching the excitement of the small country grow as he saw more and more. He went to see the stage, and it was huge, and he’d read that this opera house was famous for having the biggest stage in the world. 

“Wow” Japan muttered as he took another picture.

“Dude, that chandelier is huge!” America shouted looking into the room.

“Merci, it’s my favorite decoration in ze Opera Populaire” France smiles brightly “Let me show you around, I don’t want any of you getting lost.”

Britain rolled his eyes but walked with France anyway, Canada clung to his arm as they all walked around. As they walked France told the story of the Phantom of the Opera. He even explained why those in the house suspected he had returned, the current owners had received a letter with his seal on the front. This had only happened a few weeks ago, but it was a warning, simply saying: Do not go beyond the cellars. Everyone had taken that to mean he had returned to his home, but no one knew why even though they had theories. That Christine Daae's ghost resides here and he wants to be near her spirit, or maybe it was a prank pulled by people living in his old lair. Either way, there was a buzz among the opera house about his return. 

“Do you really think he’s back?” Canada asked he sounded scared.

“Oui, I always zought e’d return someday” France sighed “but let’s not talk about it too much. After all, zey could just be rumors.”

As the group walked Japan was looking around observing everything that interested him, and so he was pretty far behind the others. Then he noticed a door, it was underneath the stairs, and it looked like his string was going into that room. He glanced at the group noticing they were far ahead, so if he slipped away no one would notice. Walking lightly he went to open the door, but when he tried turning the handle it was locked, perhaps it was for the best. Quickly catching up with the group, they carried on through the opera house. At last coming to the old dormitories, where Japan would be staying during his visit.

“None of the dancers or singers live ere anymore so it’s pretty quiet, aside from the few workers wo stay. I ope you don’t mind staying ere Japan” France said showing him around inside. What used to be the boy's dormitories were much smaller than the girls. There was one bed made, the whole building was dead quiet, aside from the faint sounds of the city outside.

“This is perfect, arigato Mr. France” he bowed politely and put his suitcase and backpack on the bed that had been made.

“You’re welcome, if you get lonely you’re always welcome to go in ze opera ouse, I’m sure ze phantom will keep you company” France joked with a wide grin.

Japan let out a small huff of laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. After showing him around, France America, Canada, and Britain left. As soon as they were gone he started unpacking, to get a little more settled in. After the initial excitement had worn off, he really started to feel the jetlag hitting him. Once he was unpacked, he changed into a comfortable kimono and laid down to sleep for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos or a comment. I love getting feedback.


	3. The Menacing Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan meets the Phantom of the Opera that France warned him about. What secrets lie in the cellars? Will he make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, so this was the chapter I was really unsure of when I stopped writing a while ago. I kept reading it and doubting it, but now I realize the problem is the following chapter. I'm going to rewrite that which will take longer to post. However, it's important, because these chapters are all leading up to the masquerade ball. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe even find it a but suspenseful... I did try.

_ 12/29/17 _

_ I had another dream last night… except it didn’t feel like a dream. In fact, at one point when I woke up, I had this feeling that I was being watched. The dream I had involved music again, it started in darkness but I could hear someone singing. I followed the sound, and when I found him he stopped singing. He had been singing about… the music of the night I think. After that, he extended a hand to me, and that’s when I woke up. Since I went to bed so early I woke up in the middle of the night, there was no way that’d I would be able to get back to sleep so I read. Then I went to the opera house to see if I could find some food. Luckily there was a kitchen, and I managed to make myself something to eat. However, when I went back to the dormitories I felt like there was someone else in the room. Like their eyes were fixed on me, so I lit a candle but no one was there. Although I still couldn’t shake the feeling that I wasn’t alone. Even now as I write this I fear they’re still here with me… this journal is quite a comfort to me. Although it won’t help me if this stranger decides to end my life. _

_ 日本 _

After signing his name Japan put his journal in his backpack, he could feel eyes on him still.

“Apparentry Phantom’s don’t have manners” he sighed looking around the room.

A voice seemed to come from directly in front of him “It is not I who does not have manners”

“Debatabre” He managed to keep his voice calm and steady even though the voice had frightened him.

He heard a chuckle that surrounded him “The small ones are always so feisty” the voice mused. The voice was deep, and so it was easy to assume it was a man.

“I suppose you courd see it that way” he took a deep steadying breath. He was dealing with the Phantom of the Opera, keeping calm was important. 

“You’re trembling” he observed, his voice came from his right this time.

He cast a glance in that direction but didn’t see anyone, he’d noticed that Japan was trembling. Even though it amounted to a small quiver, which made Kiku assume he was watching for things like that. Ways to taunt him, so he closed his eyes and stopped quivering, allowing his fears to be controlled. He allowed his face to go blank so that there was no emotion showing. Remaining stoic was the best way to keep this man from having power over him. 

“Hiding your fear, clever… yet you cannot fool me” he sounded like he was behind Kiku now.

Casting a glance around the room he saw a red string from one of the dark corners. It was clear he was just throwing his voice around to scare him, but now he knew the game and he could play without being so easily fooled. With his eyes, he followed the string he’d found, and as it wove around the room he finally came to his own pinky. His eyes widened slightly as he followed the string back the other way, to make sure it didn’t go out of the dormitories. It was the same result the second time, his string connected to this strange man’s. His thoughts were swirling, the dreams he’d been having were they a brief glimpse into the future? Suddenly he heard a dark laugh, surrounding him again.

“You’re stoic facade is breaking, cracking like stone,” the voice taunted, again sounding like he was behind him.

Kiku would not let him have the upper hand, so he looked directly where he was standing and said: “Why wourd I be afraid of a ventriroquist?”

It was suddenly very quiet, but he knew that the man was still there with him. Another chuckle filled the space, but it wasn’t dark or menacing this time, purely amused. The man remained in the darkness, but Japan saw his string as he was moving to leave.

“Reaving so soon?” he taunted, that clearly got his attention as he stopped walking.

“I wonder how it is you found me. You’re the representation of Japan, which is clear from the fact France brought you here. Ah, I think I understand… the Japanese myth” he saw an arm outstretched from the shadows and his gloved pinky extended “The red string of fate. Although I have to wonder, who it is I’m connected to.” 

With that, the man left without another word, and Kiku was left to his own thoughts. He could follow him, but this wasn’t a question of could this was a question of should. Should he follow him? He might be killed if he’s not careful, but at the same time what if he never finds him again. Would that really be such a bad thing?  After contemplating for a few minutes he stood from his bed and walked to the window.

Outside he saw him walking back to the Opera Populaire, the tall figure out in the open. His long strides were natural for someone of his height, he was wearing all black, except for the white collar Kiku could see peeking out of his coat. His elegant appearance didn’t seem to fit in this era, he wore Victorian style clothing so naturally. As if that was the era he belonged in (perhaps it was). He moved quickly, not bothering to look back, moving gracefully, but hastily as if he was rushing to get somewhere. Kiku waited until he was inside before putting on his shoes and following the man, the red string was his guide. If he lost track of him then he could just follow the string, it was as simple as that. 

  He waited a few more minutes before walking outside toward the opera house. As quietly as he possibly could be, he moved briskly eager to find where the phantom was going. Carefully he opened the door and stepped inside, and just like earlier when he’d gotten up to make food it was pitch black. It seemed so disturbing, and nerve-wracking that he hesitated to continue. Holding up his hand he saw the string was quite short, not extended as he’d hoped it would be. 

That chilling voice spoke through the darkness “If you value your life, you’ll stop following me.”

A shudder ran through Japan’s body as he found where he was standing again with the string. Across the room, directly in front of him, he saw the menacing silhouette of the Phantom. Kiku’s breath caught in his throat when he realized that he was expecting to be followed. He had known that curiosity would drive Japan to follow him and find where he’s been hiding. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, but they were getting closer, he kept his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. In the darkness, he could barely see anything, but he was completely aware of how close the Phantom got to him.

“I’d suggest you go back to the dormitories” he felt two strong hands on his shoulders as he was forcefully turned around.

Kiku opened the door and walked outside, glancing back to see two green eyes glaring at him from the darkness. Swiftly walking back toward the dormitories he heard the door close. He did not look back again because he knew that he was alone now. As soon as he stepped inside the dorms he leaned against the door, his heart pounding like a taiko drum. Adrenaline coursing through his body, he felt so scared still, even though he was alone. He chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair, that was the most terrifying experience of his life! Yet here he was, alive, and well… okay not exactly well but still he hadn’t been murdered. Letting out a sigh of relief he took off his shoes and walked to his bed. 

Sitting on the edge of it he checked the time on his phone, currently, it was 4:55 a.m. He wouldn’t get much sleep, but it’d still be some sleep, he thought as he laid down. Setting a few alarms he blew out the candle on the nightstand and laid down. Laying flat on his back he felt so exposed, but it was the only comfortable position in this bed. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his mind and body.

What felt like a few minutes later he heard his alarm, sitting up he turned it off and got up. He was shocked that he hadn’t had another dream about the Phantom, in fact, he didn’t have a dream at all. Standing he changed into his military uniform, before going to the opera house. It was early in the morning, so he knew that France wouldn’t be awake. This was his opportunity to explore the opera house on his own, and maybe even find the Phantom’s lair. He walked to the door that he assumed would lead to the cellars, and this time it opened. Before he took the first step down he remembered France’s warning “Keep you and at ze level of your eyes”. Putting his hand up close to his eyes he started walking down into the dark depths. 

The cellar was dimly lit by a few candelabras, the illumination was soft but left many corners of the room shrouded in darkness. He followed the string to one of the darkest corners, finding a secret passageway. A tunnel… that seemed familiar, continuing forward he followed the string. In dark places like these the string would almost glow, the dark tunnel seemed exactly like his dream. Except when he got to the end of it there was a staircase, that he didn’t expect. Allowing the string to guide him he found the safe path to walk, and he kept walking until he came to a lake. The water was murky, it was hard to tell how deep it was, or if there was anything lurking beneath. Looking around Japan noticed pieces of a broken boat floating in the water, one large piece on the shoreline. It looked like it had been one of the pieces used for the bottom of the boat. He slid it into the water climbing on top of it and using his hands to gently paddle to the other side. It took a long time, but eventually, he managed to make it to a large metal floodgate. That lead into a dark tunnel, the floodgate had carved stone archway. Surveying it, he found a wooden handle on the left side of the archway, that would hopefully open it.

Once he pulled it the floodgate started to lift, slowly, agonizingly so. Japan was so scared that the Phantom would find him, and kill him. He lifted his hand back to the level of his eye as he continued paddling across the lake once the floodgate opened enough. The lake shaped into a canal as he paddled through the archway, stone walls around the water closing in. It was practically impossible to see his surroundings, there were candelabras spaced throughout the long tunnel. Assessing the area as best he could he used both hands to speed up the slow process of paddling by hand. Eventually, he came through the other end of the dimly lit tunnel, perhaps this is what France had meant by lair. There were four columns on either side of the room, the water remained high in the canal. Stone walls were slightly higher than the water, paddling to the right side where he saw stairs Kiku climbed up. 

The room was dimly lit, there were two candelabras on each of the stone columns. Walking up the stairs Kiku noticed more candles surrounding the room, there were at least 10 on a grand organ. The dark wood contrasted with the white candles, making them stand out and seem to glow brighter than they actually were. The organ had keys that were no longer pristine white, and the red velvet seat cover had a soft indentation in it. The Phantom clearly played this instrument often, but he kept his workspace clean. There was sheet music sitting on the stand, with a fountain pen sitting beside it, capped off. He also seemed to like the color red, as there was a red rug inside another carved stone archway. As well as red velvet couches, sitting behind the organ, the wood matched the instrument. In the corner, there was a large bookcase with folders, leather-bound books, and loose paper. Kept tidy, the leather books were on the top shelves, the folders sat in the middle shelves, and the loose paper was stacked neatly at the bottom. Continuing on Kiku was careful not to move or disturb anything so that the Phantom wouldn’t know he had been here. He walked down the hallway that leads to a series of rooms. The dark wooden door to the one straight ahead was closed, he assumed that’s where the ghostly man was. 

Avoiding that room would be easy, he walked into a room that had an open doorway, it appeared to be a kitchen. Yet again everything was so tidy and well kept, he noticed a few stains on the table though. It seemed strange since everything else was so clean, he turned around and went to another room. A child's room… the bed was small, and there seemed to be a dog bed at the foot of the frame. It was empty though, and that’s what struck him as strange. Walking out his heart nearly stopped, the door at the end of the hallway was open. Looking around cautiously, he could hear noise from one of the room’s he had not gone into yet. Going back into the child’s room he curled up in the empty closet and remained silent. He was so aware of all the sounds, he heard the door open, soft humming, footsteps, they were getting closer. Headed for the kitchen he assumed but they stopped in the doorway of the room.

“Is there someone there?” he heard that deep voice he’d learned ask. He held his breath, hoping that if he remained silent that he could sneak away. His hopes were shattered when the footsteps got louder in the room, then he heard a deep sigh.

“Gustave…” The Phantom sounded so disheartened, and melancholy “It’s been so long since you died.”

These were private words, it was so wrong that he was hiding in a closet, fearing for his life listening to the Phantom lament his dead son. Clenching his eyes shut he waited to be able to escape or be discovered. That is until he felt an opening in the back of the closet. It was small, but he could fit inside if he crawled, though he didn’t know where it leads. That’s when he heard the footsteps leaving the room, at last, he took a chance and crawled through this small space. It twisted and turned in so many places, and he was as silent as possible while crawling through. It came out to the front room, back behind the largest couch. Standing carefully he looked around the room, and it seemed to be clear. Making his way to the canal, he had to get back on the piece of wood that he’d used to get down here in the first place. Taking the boat would get him caught faster, he laid flat and paddled as fast as he could without making very much noise. He was back in the tunnel when he heard the organ being played. He kept paddling quickly, trying his hardest to get out before he was caught. There was no way that he’d be able to keep his hand at the level of his eyes. 

It seemed to take so long, but he managed to get through the tunnel and across the lake. As soon as he was on shore he looked around to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He put his hand up to his eye and went as fast as he could back up to the cellar. At one point he was almost caught in a trap, that would get the Phantom’s attention he was sure of that. When he walked into the cellar it felt safe, he let out a sigh of relief, then he heard someone chuckle. It sent a tingle down his spine, and he realized he wasn’t alone, and he wasn’t actually safe. He looked around the room and sure enough his red string lead him directly to where the Phantom was standing.

“Did you like snooping through my home?” the dark voice asked. 

Taking a deep breath he looked to the shadows of a hall he had not gone down as it was marked chapel. There stood the tall silhouette of the Phantom of the Opera, not hiding this time. Kiku wasn’t ready to face him though, he ran to the stairs and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t open, it was locked… this was exactly like his dream, he kept trying to open it. Then he heard footsteps approaching where he stood, when he turned around he could see him clearly now. The same man who he had seen outside the dormitories, and it was so difficult to look away. There was a white mask on the right side of his face, his hair was slicked back, he seemed so menacingly calm, keeping his natural grace as he walked. One step at a time he kept coming closer and closer, but Kiku still couldn’t turn away. Until finally their eyes met, and he could clearly see those soulful green eyes. The Phantom reached out and put his hand on the doorknob. Japan was keeping his focus on the man in front of him, then suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed this, and leave a comment about what I need to work on.   
> The next chapter (after I rewrite it) will take place in France's perspective, so for the FRUK shippers that should provide some good stuff. No smut... not that I dislike the ship, but Alfred and Mathew are staying with them and my sweet Mathew doesn't need to hear that!


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masquerade preparations were going smoothly until the Phantom complicates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long. I know I don't really have a good excuse or anything. I honestly just fell into a depressive streak that kept me from writing until I no longer had my school laptop. Hopefully, it was worth the wait... I doubt that. I apologize again, and I'll try to be better with the next chapter.

Sunlight shone through the windows, and I rolled away from the light, my head aching. Perhaps I had a little too much wine last night… Arthur groaned and buried his face in my chest. He must’ve drunk too much as well (then again he can barely handle a glass of wine), and we both laid there trying to ignore our headaches. Suddenly the door burst open accompanied by obnoxious laughter that only served to worsen this hangover.  
“France, dude! Mattie made breakfast! Get up, get up, get up, get up!” America barged in shaking me, until a pillow hit him in the face.  
“Get the fuck out, wanker,” England sounded ready to place a curse on his former brother before he curled back into my chest, “it’s too bright… ung…”  
“Agreed,” I muttered before sitting up, “but we ave to get up, we’ll be preparing for ze masquerade today.”  
Arthur pulled the blankets over himself, “prepare for your party by yourself, frog.”  
“Don’t you want to go sightseeing wiz me and Japan today?” I sat on the edge of the bed.  
“I’ll only get up for that until then I’m staying here,” he rolled over, effectively rolling himself completely in the blankets like a burrito. It was strangely endearing seeing him this way. I left him alone as I got up to get ready for the day, America yelled about something when I started stripping slamming the door shut behind him. I went to join him and Mathew once I was dressed and ready for a long day.  
“Bonjour Francis,” Canada greeted, with a timid smile.  
I went over and hugged him, “Aw, I swear you just get cuter everyday Mazew! You’re ze most considerate person I know. Tellement mignon!”  
He blushed, hiding his mouth and nose in his hoodie, and mumbling a few things I couldn’t really hear.   
I let go and sat with Alfred who was already eating a massive stack of pancakes, that were drenched in syrup. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a heart attack and died before I did. Mathew set a plate of pancakes down for me, before going back for his own.  
“I’m assuming Arthur is still asleep?”  
“Oui, e probably won’t be up until zis afternoon,” I shrugged.  
“Dude he only drank like three beers last night! What a lightweight!” Alfred started laughing, nearly choking on his mouth full of pancakes.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full Alfred,” Canada crossed his arms, “how many times have I told you? Hm?”  
“Uh… I don’t remember,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Sighing, he finally sat down at the table, “You need to take better care of yourself, Irunya would be very upset if something bad happened to you.”  
“Point taken,” America actually did slow down while eating.  
After breakfast, I did the dishes and then we headed to the Opera house, I left a note for England about when and where to meet us. The opera house was always so still and quiet in the mornings, it was eerie. I was sure Japan would be up and exploring the place, seeing how he’s insatiably curious. Yet, there was no sign of him anywhere, except for his things in the dormitories.  
“Do you think he went into town?” America asked, “or went to find a place to eat?”  
“I’m not really sure, it seems odd for im to go out and about alone,” I only hoped he hadn’t gone down into the cellars. The Phantom doesn’t take kindly to people he doesn’t know going down there.  
“Should I go back to your house to see if he went’ there?” Canada looked at me, “maybe he was tired of waiting for us to come here.”  
“Good idea Mazew,” I nodded in agreement, “Alfred you should go check places around ere e may ave went to eat.”  
Both nodded and left to search for missing Japan. I had to work on the preparations for the masquerade, even though I was worried. If he’d gone to the cellars, there would’ve been some kind of sign from the Phantom. All I could do now was hope that he was okay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I awoke it was on the cellar stairs, which was quite a surprise, here I thought for sure he would’ve killed me. When I sat up, I saw a note on the floor, at the very bottom of the steps, with a bright wax skill on it. I picked up the mysterious note, before leaving the cellars, I didn’t want to remain in this place longer than necessary. The door was shockingly unlocked now, perhaps a signal from the Phantom to get out. It was much brighter out now, and the opera house seemed livelier than it had been when I had gotten up. Opening the note, I pulled out the small slip of paper from the mysterious man.  
Consider this your only warning, Mr. Honda. Do not come to my home again, if I catch you I will not hesitate to kill you.   
-Opera Ghost 

It was surprising that he even gave a warning, France had made it seem like he was merciless and would kill anyone on the spot. Either way, I was intrigued after this encounter with the Phantom, I hadn’t known about his son. His entire home gave me a lot of insight into what kind of person he was. Now I would be ready for the masquarade if he tried to interrupt or stop the festivities. I started walking around the opera house, keeping the note tucked under my arm, it was bright out now and France was probably here now. That’s when I was suddenly grabbed and flipped around by a relieved looking America.  
“Oh my god! I”m so glad that you’re alright!” he exclaimed, “We’ve been looking basically everywhere for you, dude.”  
“Nani?” I tilted my head in confusion.  
He started walking dragging me along with him, “I mean we showed up and you had disappeared so we’ve been trying to find you all morning.”  
It was surprising to hear, if they were looking for me then I must’ve been passed out in the cellar for a long time, “I”m sorry for worrying you, Mr. America”  
“It wasn’t just me dude,” he gave me a look, “Francis hasn’t been able to focus at all, he’s been so worried. Saying something about forgetting to lock the cellars, and that was bad because you’d go looking for the Phantom.”  
“He knew I’d go looking for him,” It wasn’t really a question, but I was surprised.  
Alfred shrugged and whipped the doors to the ballroom open, “France! I found him!”  
I don’t think I’ve ever seen France move as quickly as he did right then, suddenly pulling me into a hug. I froze at the sudden personal contact, unsure of how to react.  
“You’re alive!”  
“Of course I’m arive, why wourdn’t I be?”  
“You went into ze cellars, didn’t you?”  
I sighed and nodded in response.  
“Well, at least he’s not dead!” Alfred grinned, widely shoving France off of me.  
“Good point, Alfred,” he started walking into the grand ballroom, “Since you’re boz ere now you can elp wiz ze preparations for ze masquarade.”  
The rest of the morning was spent working on preparations, yet I still felt on edge as we worked. The room was full of people, but I could tell we were being observed, it was most likely, because of the Phantom. Was he really this determined to stop the masquerade? What lengths would he go to for this goal?   
While walking around the ballroom I tried to watch for any signs of him, because I would go to any lengths necessary to protect my friends. I saw my string lead to the top of the stairs, so he was staying close then.   
“France, can we stop for today?” Alfred whined leaning against a wall, “I’m hungry!”  
Matthew chuckled and went over to his older brother, “we’ll be going out in about 15 minutes, so hang in there.”  
“Easier said than done,” he groaned in frustration, “I have to do all the heavy lifting.”  
“I’m sure Ukraine will be very impressed by all your ard work when she’s ere for ze party,” France chimed in.  
Those seemed to be the magic words as he stood up straight and kept working. Mr. America was always very amusing to watch. I felt a tug on my string and glanced up to where the Phantom as hiding. He was twisting his string around his pinky tighter, which was starting to pull my arm. This shouldn’t be possible, no one else can see the strings, let alone interact with them, even I can’t touch them. I tried to keep my arm from moving, he can’t know that we’re connected. My arm was suddenly jerked in his direction.  
“Are you okay, Japan?” France asked looking over.  
I nodded, frantically pulling my arm back to my side, “Hai, I’m fine. My arm just felt a little stiff.”  
It’s a bad lie, and I’m sure no one believed it, but I didn’t know how else to explain it. I couldn’t just tell them, my red string is connected to the Phantom of the Opera. I couldn't tell them that I snuck into his home early this morning, and almost died in the cellars.   
‘Get it together, you have to calm down, and think rationally’, I thought to myself, ‘excuse yourself from the room, and go track down the Phantom…. No that’s a terrible idea. What should I do?’  
My arm jerked up again, this time toward the stairs, the string was taut and thrumming. I struggled, but now I was being dragged. Pulled toward the stairs and to where he is hiding.  
“Kiku?” I heard Mathew ask, “are you okay?”  
I looked over at the three other countries and tried to think of what to say.  
“I’d suggest you keep your focus on me, Mr. Honda,” The Phantoms voice rang clear through the ballroom.  
France visibly tensed and looked toward the top of the stairs, where he stepped out from the shadows. He smirked and pulled the string again, bringing me closer toward the stairs. I continued to struggle and I watched him do what should be impossible.  
“Here I thought this would be difficult,” he chuckled.  
I started walking up the stairs as he pulled the string, it got shorter as I got closer. France started to rush to the stairs, but then the lights went out. There was a loud thud, he had probably crashed into the stairs, unable to see anything now. I felt the Phantom grab my wrist once I was close enough.  
“Come quietly and they won’t be harmed.”  
I thought about it for a moment, “alright, fine.”  
With that he lead me away from the ballroom, and my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback.


	5. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France goes to find Kiku, with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I live. This chapter is kinda short, but I'm trying to stick to the schedule, and I have a few other projects in the works. Anyways, I hope you enjoy a chapter solely from the point of view of France.

I had no idea what to think when the lights came back on in the ballroom, I got up and looked to the top of the stairs. Kiku and Erik were both gone, but how had he been pulling Japan away? There had been nothing connecting them, at least he hadn’t seen anything, maybe Alfred or Mathew had seen something. They both looked just as dumbfounded by the whole ordeal though… then how?

The doors opened suddenly, Arthur came in and looked around, “Did I miss something?”

“You kinda missed everything,” Alfred said looking over, “I… don’t even really know how to explain what just happened.”

He raised a bushy eyebrow, “Right… where’s Japan? Aren’t we going sightseeing?”

“The Phantom took him,” I said a bit bluntly.

He rolled his eyes, “as I said, you aren’t going to fool me with that nonsense.”

“He’s not lying, that’s exactly what happened,” Mathew spoke up.

“That’s impossible,” Arthur looked at me, “you told me he wasn’t really here.”

“I didn’t plan on this! I was going to scare people with the story then have him come to the masquerade. It was supposed to be a joke,”  I ran a hand through my hair, he had agreed to play along, but not to hurt anyone

“You knew he was here?” Alfred looked over.

“Oui, but I had no idea he would take Kiku. He told me that he wouldn’t hurt any of the guests, just put on a good show.”

“There’s no time for this,” Mathew interjected, “apparently things have changed, and we can’t stress about the details. We need to focus on finding Kiku.”

Alfred nodded in agreement, “I’ll search the rafters.”

“I’ll search the dormitories,” Mathew nodded.

I nodded, “I will go to the cellars.”

“What about me?” Arthur looked at me.

 

“Stay here, in case Kiku comes back,” I said, heading toward the cellars.

I knew where he would take Kiku, the others would just get in the way if they tried to help. I opened the door and walked confidently down, heading to his home. Erik had shown me the way a long time ago. I thought about why he could be interested by Japan, his interests are so… unpredictable. I”ve known him for years and he still never ceases to amaze me… and often terrify me. When I met him, he was only known among the young dancers, they said he protected them. The adults told them how foolish their story was, but I believed them, and listened to the stories. We met in the cellars when I went down to extinguish the candles. 

As I was snuffing them, I heard a voice, “Leave that one lit.”

“If I leave it lit, it will melt down to nothing,” I tried my best to sound calm.

He stepped into the dim glow of the candle, “I’ll replace it, just leave that one.”

The boy was exactly how the dancers had described, and I knew then this was the phantom, as they called him

“Who are you?” I asked, quietly.

“I am the opera ghost,” he responded.

I shook my head, “No, I mean your name.”

He stared at me for a moment, “Why should I tell you?”

“I'll leave the candle lit.”

“Erik,” he held out his hand.

I took it, “My name is Francis.”

After that night Erik became more involved in the opera populaire, and it wasn’t long before fear of the opera ghost spread. It was no longer just the children who were careful of him, soon everyone in the opera house knew of the phantom of the opera, and to avoid him. Well, everyone except for me, I actively tried to find where he was hiding, often getting caught in the traps.

I came to the bottom of the stairs, and looked ahead to the lake, where I saw the boat turn into the canal. Kiku sitting in the front, keeping his expression blank, and his focused on what was ahead. I knew he wouldn’t harm him, but now I had to figure out how to get across the lake.

“I had a feeling you’d come down here,” I heard England say from a few steps up.

I whipped around to look at him, “What are you doing ere?”

“I came to help you of course,” he came down those last steps, “as if I’d wait around for someone who isn’t coming, how dumb do you think I am?”

I raised an eyebrow, “and ow can you elp?”

He paused looking out at the lake, “Fair enough, but I do think you’re stupid for trying to go on your own.”

“If zhe ozher boat weren’t broken, this ouldn’t be a problem.”

“America could fix it,” he thought out loud.

“Non, I am not involving, Alfred and Mazhew in zhis,” I took off my shoes and socks to start rolling up my pants, “I can just swim across.”

“Is it shallow?”

“Oui.”

England started to take off his shoes, to come with me.

“Non, you are not coming.”

“Yes, I am,” he insisted, rolling up his pants. 

“You don’t know Erik like I do.”

“If you know him so well, why did he take Japan?”

I couldn’t respond, because I had absolutely no idea why. This bickering wasn’t going to help anything. I sighed and walked into the cold water, “Just keep up.”

The water was deeper than I remembered, as we walked through, and by the time we got to the canal it was waist deep.

“I thought you said it was shallow,” England complained.

I looked at him, “Shut up.”

That’s when I heard Erik laugh from the left side of the canal. Arthur jumped, clearly panicked that we had been caught, but I knew Erik would come find us. I looked over to where I had heard him, and saw him looking down at us, clearly amused.

“It’s always good to see you Francis, and you’ve brought another guest.”

“Oui, it’s good to see you too,” I smiled, heading over to the side of the canal to climb up to where he was.

“Where is Japan?” Arthur asked bluntly, hesitating to follow me.

“Mr. Honda is safe, I assure you,” Erik offered a hand and pulled me from the frigid water. I helped pull Arthur from the water, and gave him a look for being so blunt. We walked along the stone edge until we came to the front room of Erik’s lair, and just as he had said Kiku was there, unharmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, another cliff hanger. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> For those of you that don't read Grim Delight, I'm going to be updating my stories every other Friday. Next week it will be Grim Delight, then the week after I'll update Fate is Strange. I'll see you in two weeks, bye.


	6. The Phantoms Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik reveals how he's able to see and touch the red string of fate. Taking this opportunity to get to know Kiku, and the string that binds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back just as promised. Since the last chapter was so short I forced myself to make this one longer. I know it's revisiting the previous chapters, but you know Erik needed the spot light for a bit. This whole chapter is in his perspective, and I hope you like how he and Kiku interact with each other. I tried to capture chemistry, but it may be too out of character. Let me know if you think that's the case. Now, on with the chapter, Enjoy.

My pinky felt strange that morning, as I was forced from my sleep by a thrumming sensation and a pull to get up. I felt a pull to Gustave’s old room, and I’d hardly ever gone in there since he passed. I noticed the closet door wasn’t closed all the way, meaning someone had snuck into my home, and I was sure that it was Japan hiding in there. Francis had told me to put on a good show and I’d promised not to harm the guests. I made a few quiet remarks about my dead son and tapped the wall to open the passageway to the living room. He would surely take the chance to get out and I had an opportunity to make him very afraid of me. After I heard him crawl away I closed the door quietly and waited, until I heard him in the front room. Every sound echos no matter how quiet, so I waited until I heard desperate splashing in the canal before going into the front room. I watched the small man paddle on the tiny piece of driftwood, it was amusing, clearly he’d been snooping for answers, trying to figure out how to protect his friends.

I played a few notes at the organ to get his attention, hoping to make him move faster, and then after he was out of the canal I headed to the tunnels. There were connections all over the Opera house that I had worked to make, the lake was mostly to stop unwanted visitors. I took the tunnels to the chapel, where I had met young Christine, praying for her father. As I waited for my alleged victim to arrive, I stared at the pinky that wouldn’t stop twitching as the sensation was only focused there. Perhaps the myth wasn’t a myth after all? Was this a sign that who I’m connected to is close?

“Closer than you’ll realize,” I heard a sweet voice call out to me, Christine.

“What do you mean?” 

She smiled putting her hand on my pinky, “See for yourself.”

After she touched me a red string was wrapped around my little finger, as I followed the path it lead me to where Japan now stood in the cellars. I was connected to him, and that froze me in place… was that how he found his way down to my home? No time for that right now., I have to scare him. 

I chuckled gaining the attention of Japan, who looked over to me startled, clearly thinking he had gotten out without being caught.

“Did you enjoy snooping through my home?”

Instead of trying to think of an excuse, he made a very smart move and ran for the door, unfortunately the staff lock it when they arrive in the morning. I approached calm and collected, planning to unlock the door for him to leave, but in his panic he fainted there on the steps. I unlocked the door and wrote a brief note before calling it a day and heading back home to sleep. That ordeal was exhausting, this man had piqued my interest though.

I spent a bit of time after a brief nap researching the red string of fate. The texts were mostly Japanese, but all of them even the pages I found online said no one could see the red string of fate and no one could touch it. I assumed this excluded spirits, but did that mean Japan was the only living being able to see it? What about psychics, and immortal beings? I leaned back in my chair staring at the string, then reached out to try and touch it. My fingers slipped through as if it wasn’t there, except my pinky, so I tried only pulling it with my pinky and it worked. No one else had figured this out? Perhaps this was a good opportunity to visit Japan, and show him I know of our connection.

That lead me to where I stood in the shadows watching as the four countries worked to prepare for the masquerade. I tugged the string after twirling it around my finger to get Japan to notice I was there, to see what I was doing. He ignored me so I jerked my arm back forcing him to lift his. He tried to play it off as a cramp, but I could see underlying fear in his eyes, as he tried to figure out how I was doing this. Satisfied that I had his attention I moved to a more exposed location and pulled our string again forcing him to come closer. He tried to think of a solution an explanation to his friends, so I called out stepping into view of the others.

“I suggest you keep your focus on me, Mr. Honda,” he looked upset at how I knew his human name. Francis had provided me a list with all the guests and their human names, making these games all the more enjoyable.

Francis clearly thought I was taking things too far, so I shut off the lights in the room with a little device in my pocket. Modern technology made being a ghost so much easier. I grabbed Kiku’s wrist and assured him it would be okay if he came with me. We wouldn’t have much time to talk, but his opportunity wouldn’t go to waste, so I lead him to Christine’s dressing room quickly heading down the tunnel into the depths of my lair. He stayed quiet as we walked, clearly trying to figure out why I had taken him.

“Is this punishment for coming into your rair?”

“No, this isn’t even a punishment.”

“Then why did you take me? How are you abre to see the red string? How courd you touch it?”

“One question at a time, Kiku,” I responded calmly.

He sighed heavily, “Why did you take me?”

“I simply wanted to talk, as I’m now aware of our connection. I want to learn all you know of the red string and share my own discovery with you.”

He contemplated this for awhile staring at my back, “You figured out how to touch the string, how?”

“Research and a lucky guess I suppose.”

“But how can you see the string? No one else can see it.”

“A little help from a friend.”

I kept my answers vague, knowing how it frustrated him, that I wouldn’t be upfront about things. He was trying to figure out what he could from the little information I had given him. Honestly, he seemed smart, as he was able to find his way to my liar without falling into one of the traps. Perhaps he would come to a correct conclusion on his own, but we came to the lake, where I had the boat waiting.

“May I ask you something?” He said softly before walking to my side.

“Why did I put a lake here?” I asked for him, “That’s what you want to know, correct?”

He nodded slightly.

“To deter intruders who made it this far. There are many traps, so it’s rare for someone to make it this far. Those who do see this lake, and not knowing how deep it is and what could be in the water they give up. Usually.”

He stepped into the boat, “May I ask more questions as we go to your home?”

“I suppose,” I pushed the boat out and got on to start rowing, “ask away.”

“Who is the spirit that was in the chapel this morning? She seems passive and quiet, but I see her all over the opera house.”

“She is Christine Da’ae. One of the best singers that I”ve ever worked with.”

He nods, “Is she the one who showed you the red string?”

“Yes,” I smiled slightly, just as I suspected he is smart, “How can you see the string?”

“I’ve been aware of its presence ever since I was a chird,” he sighs, “but I stirr don’t understand why.”

Nodding, I thought about it, perhaps it was because he represents the country that created the myth? That seemed like the most likely answer, but it didn’t feel right for some reason. It didn’t matter currently, they had arrived at the canal leading to the lair. The rest of the way was silent, and Kiku got out and looked around, observing what he had seen this morning in more detail.

“Did you buird this prace yourself?”

I nodded as I docked the boat, “There was already an old abandoned sewage system down here, so I remade it. I built the furniture myself, and made it more comfortable to live in secrecy Isolated from those who feared me.”

“That must’ve been ronery,” he stated, “I understand though, others misguided perception of you is often troubresome.”

I nodded in agreement, “Allow me to show you around, that way if you sneak in again you won’t be as lost.”

This did make him blush in embarrassment, and I felt satisfied seeing he did regret his assumptions. I walked past him, and he silently followed, down the hall we came to the set of doors.

“To the left is the kitchen connected with the dining room.” I opened the door to how him the room. He nodded, looking around the room, but his eyes focused on the table.

“What’s that stain from?”

“Gustave,” I said simply, “His attempt to make breakfast, and he stained the table in the process.”

He nodded slightly.

I started walking, “You already saw Gustave’s room.”

“Hai,” he looked at the door, “Why did you keep it the same?”

“A memorial I suppose,” I opened the next door, “lavatory.”

He nodded again.

“My study,” I opened the door across the hall, going into it, “I spend a lot of time here.”

Kiku followed me and looked around the room, taking in the bookshelves, desks, work tables, and many creations I was still working on. He walked over to the large bookshelves, observing all of the old books I had, organized both alphabetically and by what country they had come from.

“Do you speak Japanese?” he asked seeing the books from his country untranslated.

“Yes, I speak most languages.”

“Impressive,” he walked over to my computer desk, and saw the list of guests I had printed off for better memorization, “How rong have you and Mr. France known each other?”

“I believe we met at the beginning of the 19th century when the Opera Populaire was being rebuilt.”

He nodded, “I assume that’s why he asked you to return, to scare peopre for the masquerade?”

“Mostly right,” I crossed my arms, “I returned not long ago, and he asked me to help him when he came for a visit.”

He nodded, and that’s when I heard Francis and someone else bickering, it echoed in the cavernous basement. As I assumed they had come to rescue Japan. I started walking, “Come, your friends are here.”

He followed me, and I had him sit on one of the couches to wait there, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

I walked along the side of the canal until I saw Francis and England bickering like an old married couple. Standing in the waist deep water, both shivering from the cold water. I noticed their hands, seeing the string between them, did that mean I could see other peoples strings now too? I chuckled as they tried to choke each other, and that got France’s attention.

“It’s always good to see you, Francis and brought another guest.”

“Oui, it’s good to see you too,” he smiled and I reached down to pull him out of the water.

Before I could help England he asked, “Where is Japan?”

“Mr. Honda is safe, I assure you,” I pulled Francis onto the ledge and he pulled England out, giving him a look for being so rude. I started walking leading them into my home where Kiku was still seated at the couch waiting for us.

“Japan,” England said relieved, before going over and sitting by him, “are you okay?”

“Hai, I’m fine Mr. Engrand,” He sighed and looked over to me and Francis.

I walked over and sat down in the armchair against the organ. England still seemed to be watching me, suspiciously. France came over and pulled him by his ear to the couch opposite Kiku, muttering something about what a stupid limey bastard he was. I just observed them for a moment while they finally settled down, Japan had a small knowing smile on his face. He knew they were connected then, but hadn’t told them, interesting.

“Erik,” Francis said, “Why ave you taken Japan?”

“Curiosity, I suppose,” I leaned my head against my hand, “he is supposed to end up my husband, so I figured we should get to know each other.”

Everyone fell silent, and the looks on their faces was absolutely priceless. Kiku clenched his fists and tried to think of what to say about that. 

“There’s no way, we won’t let that happen,” England stood up, “You’re such a creep.”

I smirked, “Do you think you can control fate, Arthur?”

“What the hell are you on about you weirdo?”

“Just ask Kiku,” I glanced at the man, who continued to remain silent.

“What is he talking about, Kiku?” France asked, gently.

He sighed heavily, and held up his pinky, “it’s a myth from my country, that your soulmate is connected to you by an invisible red string tied around your pinky.”

“I remember you telling me about that when I was visiting you once,” England said confused, “what’s that got to do with him?”

“It’s not just a myth,” he looked at them, “I can see them, and mine is connected with Erik’s.”

Once again the room fell silent at this, as the two had to process this information. I waited patiently for them to understand what should be fairly simple to understand. Then after a moment, France looked at me, his brows furrowed in thought.

“Ow do you know about zhis connection?”

“Christine showed me the string,” I said, “and apparently, allowed me to see others as well.”

“Does that mean you can see mine?”

I nodded, “you two are cute together.”

The penny dropped and England looked down at France, “wait I’m fated to be with this frog?”

“I will not be with his limey ass for the rest of my life.”

They continued to bicker, and Kiku looked at me, trying to figure out what my plan was. I used my left pinky and thumb to pull Kiku across the couch, and he used his feet to stop from falling off.

“How?” He asked annoyed, “exprain yourserf.”

“Only the pinky can touch the string, put holding it between the pinky and thumb makes it possible to manipulate it.”

He sighed and stood up, “we shourd head back before Mr. America and Mr. Canada get more worried.”

England and France stopped their bickering and nodded in agreement, “Good point.”

I looked on my phone, which Japan and England looked shocked I had one, “None of the traps have been set off, so they’re probably still looking wherever you told them to. I’ll take you across the lake so you don’t have to wade through the water again.”

The boat was quiet on the way back to the stairs, and I watched Kiku stare into the water.

“Do you have fish in the lake?” he asked letting his hand run along the surface.

“Not anymore, the water is always too cold to keep them alive. I figured it was more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“A cat,” I said, “Mistro”

“I have a cat too, his name is Tama.”

“What part of Japan do you live in?”

“Near Kyoto,” he says, “It’s quiet there.”

I nodded in agreement, “I’ve been, it’s a very beautiful area.”

“How rong did you rive in Japan?”

“Three years,” I looked at him, “I moved there after living in Italy for five years..”

The conversation ended as the boat came to the shore. England and France got out first, then Japan followed. He looked me, “Wirr I see you at the masquerade?”

I was a bit surprised by his question, I smiled slightly, “Of course I will, if you promise to dance with me.”

He bowed slightly, “I’rr see you there.”

With that the trio set off up the stairs, and I turned away rowing back home, eager for the masquerade now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't stretch it out anymore, next chapter will be the masquerade at last.  
> France will of course be scaring his guests with the story, before Erik makes his grand entrance. I'm pretty excited to get this story moving now. I hope you enjoyed, and that you'll be back for the next chapter.  
> I'll see you in two weeks.


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade finally takes place and everyone is talking about the Phantom, and then midnight strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry, and I'm not dead. My mom and I only have one laptop, I usually do my writing when I'm at work. Either way I was going to, but my mom is in a masters program and needs the laptop for school work. Which made it so I couldn't write this chapter, (I hate writing on my phone, but that's a personal problem). Anyways, it's finally here, and I'll probably write a few spare chapters to keep things from stopping dead again.

Music played through the large ballroom, people dancing, and others talking. France stood near the door welcoming people in, excited to see his friends. Japan stood near the stairs, away from the crowd, but also waiting for Erik to make his entrance. People were talking about him, everyone discussing if he could really be here tonight. Every country had something to say on the matter, except the four who knew the truth.

“Japan~!” Italy called running over to where he stood, “I knew you’d be here.”

Germany followed, apologizing to people as he made his way through the crowd, “Italy,” he scolded when he reached them, “You can't just run zhrough crowds like zhat, vhat if you had hurt someone?”

Italy tilted his head. Germany could try all he liked, but everyone else knew Italty would do whatever he wanted to. 

“I’m grad you decided to come,” he said, “Have you heard about the Phantom?”

“Yeah!” Italy looked at me, “France told me he lives in the opera house.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Germany crossed his arms, “He’s just trying to scare us.”

Japan nodded, “He could be.”

“We should go dance!” Italy cheered grabbing his hand.

Quickly, Japan pulled from his grasp, “I don’t feer rike dancing, Itary-san, why don’t you and Germany dance together?”

“That’s an even better idea!”

“Vait-” Germany didn’t get a chance to argue before he was dragged to the dance floor.

He sighed in relief, looking around the room. Japan wasn’t usually one for dancing. Although he had agreed to dance with Erik… which he was starting to question that decision. He looked to his red string thinking about the mysterious man he barely knew anything about. Perhaps it was a bad idea to stay and wait for him, maybe he should leave now. Before he could think about it more he felt a tug to the string and looked to where it had come. Erik was hidden, but wanted to at least leet Kiku know he was there. He wouldn’t come out until midnight struck, as he’d agreed with France.

“You look a bit lost in thought,” England said, pulling Japan from his thoughts.

He looked over seeing Arthur carrying a tray of champagne, “Hai, I was.”

“It’s almost midnight,” he was offered a glass, “it might help calm your nerves, yeah?”

Kiku took the glass with a nod in agreement. Then England left him taking champagne to other guests. He checked his phone for the time, seeing it was 11:45, just 15 more minutes. Watching the clock would just make him more nervous, so Japan decided to go talk with his friends. He saw Greece looking out one of the large windows, watching the fireworks that were starting to go off. 

He went and stood next to him, “Konichiwa, Greece-san.”

Greece looked over to him with that lazy gaze and smiled, “Hello, Japan.”

“You aren’t wearing a mask,” Japan noticed.

He shook his head, “I had one, but I lost it.”

Of course he lost it, he wasn’t surprised by this, “Wourd you rike me to herp you find it?”

Before he could respond, Turkey came over holding a cat mask, “You lost this, moron.”

Greece took the mask back, but didn’t acknowledge Turkey at all.

“Is it too hard to say thank you or something?!” 

“To an asshole like you, yes.”

Japan stepped between them before things could get too out of hand, “Thank you for bringing back his mask, Turkey-san.”

“Of course,” he grinned, “It’s good to see you, Japan.”

“You as well Turkey-san,” he bowed slightly.

“Do you like my cat mask, Japan?” Greece asked, after putting it on.

He looked over at him, “Hai, it’s nice.”

The three of them continued to talk until it was 11:58, after seeing the time, Japan excused himself and went back to waiting by the stairs. It was almost time, and he saw France over there talking to America and Ukraine. She was clinging to America’s arm as they were told the story. 

“I’ve eard rumors from the staff that e may ave returned.,” Francis said with a smile.

Ukraine squealed and clung to Alfred’s arm tighter, “No!”

“It’s just a rumor,” France chuckled.

“Although there have been signs of him around,” America added.

Ukraine hit his chest, “Stop it!”

He laughed and grabbed her hand, “I’m kidding! Totally kidding!”

Kiku shook his head, and suddenly the lights went out in the ballroom. A few people screamed in alarm. Then only a few lights light above the staircase, as Erik took a few steps into view on the right side of the staircase. He definitely knew how to make an entrance, as all eyes in the ballroom where on him. He slowly descended the staircase, taking each step with purpose all while remaining silent. He smirked, remaining in the centre of the staircase.

“Was I not invited?” the question held a joking air to it, but it was spoken darkly. Everyone remained quiet, and still, as the panic had started to set in to them.

Then France approached him, and the lights came back on, “Of course you’re welcome, Erik.”

Fear then turned to confusion as everyone realized that France was friends with the Phantom. Who was smiling and talking with France as the music came back and everyone continued to enjoy the festivities. People now talking with Erik, asking questions, wanting to get to know him. At some point he excused himself from the crowd of people and wandered over to where Kiku was.

“What’s the point of coming to a party if you hide the whole time?” he asked with a smirk.

Kiku looked at him, “Who said I’m hiding? Maybe I’m just waiting for someone.”

“Waiting for me,” he said and offered his hand, “I apologize for keeping you waiting all night, I believe I owe you a dance.”

He took his hand, trying to not let his nervousness show, as they walked out to the dance floor. Kiku had long since come to terms with his sexual orientation, but he never told anyone about it. Making such a public display would obviously bother the other countries. He worried about what it would make them think about him, and that made him anxious. There were many countries there that still had problems with homosexuality, like Russia. However, as Erik put his hands on his waist, that anxiety started to ease. The height difference was significant and he hand to bend down to accommodate it, but they managed to dance without much incident.

“I’m surprised I haven’t stepped on your feet yet,” Kiku commented at some point.

He smiled, “You have, it just doesn’t hurt very much.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, misstepping and tripping.

Erik stopped moving and helped him get his footing back, “Careful.”

He returned his hands to his shoulders, “I’m okay.”

They kept dancing, catching the attention of Italy and Germany who had never seen Japan dance with someone. France watched as well, he couldn’t remember the last time Erik had danced with someone. It was nice to see the two of them, even with the little missteps and trips, they danced well together. 

“You seem tense,” Erik noticed.

“Peopre are watching us,” he looked down to their feet.

“Ignore them,” he moved his head back up, “focus on me.”

He nodded in agreement.

After the song was over they wandered to a more quiet area of the opera house to talk. The night wore on, and Erik and Kiku finally had a chance to get to know each other. No more games, just spending time learning about each other. The party was fun and lively, but everyone would be going home the next day, including Kiku. 

****

The next morning, Kiku woke to an alarm going off, and then heard a cat meowing. When he sat up, he realized he was on Erik’s couch, he’d fallen asleep there. Mistro was pawing at him. If he was out and about, chances are that Erik was awake, he shut off the alarm and got up to look for the other man. Who was in the kitchen staring impatiently at the coffee maker as it slowly filled, he looked very disgruntled. Most likely because they had stayed up late talking and he had to get up early this morning. Japan didn’t bother him just sat at the table and petted Mistro.

After drinking a few sips he looked over, “Good morning,” he sounded tired, but a bit less irritable.

“Morning,” he replied, standing up, “I figured I shourd at reast say goodbye before I go pack my things.”

“Did Francis not tell you?”

“Terr me what?”

“I’m taking you to the airport.”

“I can just take a taxi, I don’t want to troubre you,” Kiku put up his hands, “besides you’re tired and-”

Before he could continue Erik said, “I asked to take you.”

“Nani?”

He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “As you said, to give us the opportunity at a proper goodbye.”

“Right,” he nodded slightly, embarrassed.

“Go pack, I’ll come up in a bit.”

Japan left, with no idea that Erik was actually planning on coming with him.

****

The drive to the airport had been long, but the silence didn’t feel awkward, and they did talk as they were caught in the traffic. When they had gotten to the parking lot, Kiku had said a rushed goodbye and hurried to make it to his gate on time. Erik followed at a calmer pace. It was still a surprise after all, he could only imagine how it would go over.

He made it in to hear the announcement of their flight boarding, he waited before filing into the line just a few people behind Kiku. Who hadn’t even noticed him there, just clutching his ticket. People were boarding steadily, and soon he was inside walking through the cramped isle. He shuffled through keeping his head bent to not hit the top of the plane. Then took his seat right behind Kiku, who still hadn’t noticed him, absorbed in his phone. 

Perhaps the surprise would have to wait until they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I didn't really know how I wanted to write the masquerade, but I knew that I wanted Erik's entrance to be super anticlimactic, because I thought it was funny. Anyways, I know the last part is kinda stalker-y. I just think Erik is like we literally just started to get to know each other and then they have to separate for who knows how long. Also, I don't think he wore his mask to the airport, going out in public I think he'd wear make up to cover it up. Leave me comments, I love feed back.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan finds out Erik came with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I know this is late and I'm so sorry. My laptop came late, because of weather. But hey I have my own laptop! No more delays, because of my moms school work. With that in mind, I'll be trying really hard to stick to the schedule of every other Friday for my two stories. I should also have time to work on other stories, mostly just one shots for fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Something was off, Japan thought as he stared out the window of the plane. There was something not quite right, and he didn’t know what. It was bothering him, even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He sighed and pulled out a book to take his mind off of whatever was wrong. It was an odd sensation prickling at the back of his neck, and no matter how hard he focused on the pages of the book, he couldn’t ignore it. He put away the book and looked down to his hand, wondering if maybe it was because he had left Erik. 

Finally meeting the person on the other end of the string had been… indescribable, even though things weren’t very smooth. Yet, here he was, leaving just after starting to get to know him. Who knows how long it would be before they saw each other again? He couldn’t exactly send him letters either, and he didn’t get his phone number. After staring out the window for a little while longer, he fell asleep.

The plane landed a few hours later Kiku woke up as they started descending, and as people started to leave the plane, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye who had to bend down as he exited the plane. It made him think of Erik who had to bend down pretty far for their height difference. He smiled to himself, watching the other people leave, he finally got up to follow the other people. It felt good to be home, he thought looking around the airport. He started walking, when he felt a familiar tug on his string, and he immediately stopped looking around. To the left of the gate, he was standing there waiting, just like he had been waiting outside the dormitories. He walked over, trying to think of what to say.

“Did you really think I’d let you leave?” Erik asked.

“Yes,” he shook his head, “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t really have to say anything,” He started walking, “it’s not as if I can just go home at this point.”

Kiku quickly followed him, struggling to keep up, “Did you just reave Mistro behind?”

“Of course not,” he slowed his walking so they were able to walk side by side, “I asked Francis to send him, so he’ll be coming in a few days.”

“You pranned this,” he looked up at me.

I looked down to him, “Of course I planned this.”

He sighed, “I’m surprised I didn’t notice you, forrowing me.”

“There are reasons people call me a ghost,” he smirked.

Kiku covered his mouth and hid his laughter. They continued on to the baggage area, where they both had to wait for their belongings. Japan took out his phone to look through notifications that he’d missed on the flight.

Erik noticed all of the people who were talking about him, but he’d always stood out in crowds. He subtly made sure that none of his deformity was showing, anxious that was what they had seen. Being out in public like this always made him nervous. Hiding a deformity was hard enough, but of course his was in the most obvious place making it difficult to hide.

“Erik?” Kiku asked, looking up at him.

“Yes?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” he looked down to Japan, “Nothing is wrong.”

He didn’t believe him, he could tell from the look he got. Luckily their bags had finally come on the carousel. After getting them, they finally left the busy airport, and he started to feel more at ease.

“Do you have a prace to stay?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “it’s close by to your home.”

“How did you find out where I rive?”

“Francis told me.”

He sighed, “Of course he did. Werr, I’rr give you a ride then.”

They went to the parking garage, and left the airport in Japan’s car. The drive was awkward, just the radio and the soul crushing silence. He didn’t know what to say, what if he said the wrong thing? He had a lot of questions, but most of them seemed rude. Small talk isn’t something he enjoys or considers himself good at, but things were too quiet for him not to say anything.

“I forgot how beautiful Japan is,” Erik said looking out the window, “It’s been a long time since I've been here.”

“How rong has it been?”

“Hmmm… I came to Japan in 1963”

“That is a rong time, and you said that was after riving in Itary?”

He nodded, “I decided to travel the world, living in every country for a short period of time.”

“Interesting,” Japan thought about his time visiting other countries. It was usually for business, and he never really went anywhere completely new to him, without reason.. Unless, being stuck on an island counts. 

“You travel a lot for your work, right?”

“Hai, it can get exhausting. I think it’rr be nice being home for a whire.”

“I’m sure,” he looked over at him, “When I finally went home after traveling for so long, I felt relieved.”

“Hmm… do you regret it?”

“No, I guess being home meant I could be alone again. Though it didn’t exactly last long, Francis figured out how to go down to the lair without me to guide him. As soon as rumors started spreading that I was back, he found me.”

“Mr. France can be very… intrusive.”

“He’s gotten better, when we first met he was constantly getting caught in my traps trying to find the way in. It was funny at first, then it got annoying.”

“I see,” he shook his head, “That must’ve been difficult to dear with.”

“It was.”

The drive from there wasn’t as awkward, as they made their way to Erik’s new home, which was actually a lot closer than Kiku was expecting. Though he had heard it was empty, maybe this is where Erik lived when he first came to Japan?

“Thank you, Kiku,” he smiled before getting out, getting his things, and heading inside.

Kiku watched him go inside before going home, happy to be back. He greeted Tama, and all but collapsed, exhaustion finally catching up with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I know it was short this time around, but I thought it fit what this chapter needed to do. Let me know what you'd like to see in this story. I'm probably gonna jump ahead in time in the next chapter, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it maybe leave a kudos. If you feel things are off or bad then please leave a comment to help me improve, I would appreciate it.


End file.
